Total Sprink Character Editing 3
About This Camp The title image is a combination of last season's winner's, Reddy, images from the camp. Welcome to my second character editing camp. I've made my share of character pics... Quite a number of them. You can find them here. Total Sprink Character Editing and Total Sprink Character Editing 2 went fairly well, so why not make a third camp dedicated to recoloring/editing my pics? I made them very, very easy to recolor/edit. Please only use pics for characters from my stories and not other's characters or chapter images/fanart/superhero pics, unless I state otherwise. If there's some other pic of mine you want to use, let me know. This is not related to Bad Drawing iz Us, so these should be pretty, unless stated otherwise. Sign-Ups Sign ups closed. Webly (I'm bad at art camps but your art camps help me improve, XD) Dakota (WOOHOO) Fanny Dark (This time,I can probably win) Cards777 (YAY!!!) Sam (Patti Satti) Hikari (*Kinz*. Even tho I'm new, I will still beat yoo!) GM (First camp since back! YEAH!) Mrodd( :D) Jason *Is it okay if I used Sumopaint or something?)4 TDAFan99 (Devon) Spacebuddies123 Kenzen Nad331 Oweguy (This time I'll be here) Anonymos MTDM Pre-Game Chat Sprink: The third one, yay! Dakota: I know, right? reddy: I', gonna chat here out of boredom :D Dakota: Trixie's out on WU:TLU. :( Reddy:Let's not cloag this up with discussion about that, but id say yeah. :( Sorry, but you're a strong competitor. Sprink: You can comment Reddy, whenever you like in this camp. You can also submit bonus pics, and give me challenge suggestions (preferably on Chatango or a talk page). Fanny: Well, I'm back. Time to win again. Reddy:Ok sprinkle XD Dark: I hope I win this season, and/or make it to the final 3 Hikari: *appears in middle of nowhere* Y HELLO THAIR Reddy:Just to feel like i can still compete, I iz will make entries for the challenges :P Sprink That's fine. Of course, you won't be judged (and try not to steal ideas if it's an option challenge). Reddy:Ok and Okayz :P (XD) Cards: YAY! I'm excited!!! Hikari: If you click this, you will get prank'd. (HINT HINT) Dark: Cuase,in the f3t3re, b@d liturey is c007 Hikari: Y00 9u5t 60t RICK ROLL'D. GM: Wow, this place is so clean. *doesn't see a wet floor sign and falls on his arm* OW! My knee! XD Hikari: DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?? GM: Nope, nobody BOOM??? XD Hikari: YOU SAID BOOM! *blows up building* GM: Sprink, was that supposed to happen? Sprink: Was what supposed to happen? Jason, Sumopaint is fine. Hikari: Heh heh, BOOM!!!! Reddy:They.... blew up teh....building? O_0 *restacks building wityh pixels* :P Sprink: Who the heck is Devon? Guys, just sign up as your usernames. This isn't a roleplay camp. Hikari: WOO! Closed sign ups! Challenge time! Challenge 1 Welcome to the first challenge! This challenge is based on my idea for my Total Drama Time Travel sequel. I would like for you to take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into a character with superpowers. They can be hero or villain, original or based on a real character, and exhibiting powers or not. I'd prefer them to be in some sort of a costume or transformation. This challenge is due next Friday. Chat 1 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to the entries. Reddy: Cooly challenge \O-O/ xD I finished :P Ruth with the power to shoot paint... Yes she is wearing a mask- NOT HAIRLESS Im redoing it xD Zach: See I redid it :D Kenzen:Nolan and his Evil Nights Self "Night Terror" He has Super Sonic Screams and a Hat that doubles as a frisbee with sharp metal that pops out when thrown 8) Fanny: Fiona, as Amnesia Girl. Can use powers to make foes have amnesia! :) Dakota: Tsuyoshi as Fireman. He is a villain who can control fire. Sprink: XD I'm glad you're excited for it, but I want everyone to have plenty of time to submit a picture. Hikari: This took forflipping''ever'' to do. I present to you, BRAD AS BATMAN!!!!!! MTDM: Done. Dark: Tommy is Mommy Dat (Needed something "original") He has the power to do NOTHING, mainly cause he needs strings to fly >_>, He it pretty much a lame version of Batman Anonymos: Finished! :) TDAFan99: I'm finished who likes it Oweguy: Here's mine! Kendall as Vampire Man! He has the abilities of a vampire. Night Terror (Kenzen):*screams*Judge Sprink: Not until Friday. Night Terror (Kenzen):*throws Hat at Sprink*(XD) Hikari: Why won't Friday come sooner.... :( Fiona_Edit.png|Fiona as "The Ultimate Fairy"!! She uses her fairy wand to stop the powers of evil! By Cards Fireman.jpg|Tsuyoshi as Fireman - By Dakota Fiona(Amnesia_Girl).png|Amnesia Girl - Fanny's Night_Terror_Nolan.png|Night Terror (by Kenny) HOLLYHERO.png|Holly as a Neon Hero. - Jason Bradman.png|Brad as Batman (by Hikari) Ruth_Hero.png|Celia with the power to move air(Mrodd) Elemental.png|Lea as Elementa by Patti Satti Tommy as a supervillain.png|3 things,1: Those are strings suppose to make him "fly",2 He's acting as a villain, and 3 this is Dark's entry XD Missy_as_Catwoman_TSCE_3_Entry_1.png|Missy as Catwoman by TDAFan99 MTDMTSCE3Pic001.png|LOOK! HE'S A DIFFERENT KIND OF CAPTAIN AMERICA! (MTDM) TheIceQueen.png|Naomi as The Ice Queen (Anonymos' Entry) Kendall_as_Vampire_Man.png|Kendall as Vampire Man (Oweguy's Entry) Shadow_Bonus.png|Bonus:Lea As The Shadow Night Terrors Arch Nemisis (by Kenny) EJG.png|Bonus - Epic Jacket Guy (By Reddy) Reeveskeletonarm.PNG|Sprink's Bonus Entry - Reeve as Skeleton Arm Judging 1 Cards - This is a pretty believable idea. The boots merging with the dress looks odd, but I like the picture, overall. Dakota - Fairly simple, but I do like the coloring. It reminds me of a Marvel character named Sunfire. Fanny - This is pretty good. I like the coloring, and the concept. Nice job. Kenny - This is really really good. This is one of my favorites from this challenge. You did really well. The idea is so clever. Everything looks really nice. Jason - This looks good. I like the hair. The only thing I don't love is how the cape (I'm assuming) randomly changes colors. I kind of wish that you gave a short bio for the character, just so I know stuff about her, but you won't be penalized for that. Kinz - This obviously took a lot of effort. There are quite a few spots where the coloring isn't filled in quite right, but I really appreciate the effort that went into this. Thanks! Mrodd - I was very pleased with this picture. She looks like a fashionable hero. I love the pattern on the dress. Great job! Patti Satti - I love this idea. Pretty creative, and the end result of what her powers are make the picture look really cool. I like that you put powers in her hands, but they could have looked a little nicer, like not covering her hands, being around them. Also the hip is a little ff. But overall, this looks stellar. Dark - Hehe. This gave me a good laugh. I like that he's suspended by cables. Tommy looks pretty epic this way. TDAFan99 - This is a little too far away. Try to crop if you can, next time. It looks good, except for the cat ears messing with her hair. Anonymos - I love the concept, it really fits the character. The costume is awesome. You did really well this week. Good job! MTDM - This is one of your best entries in this camp, since you just filled it in with color. It's fine that you just recolored and didn't edit. I love that he looks like he has 3D powers, maybe he can see people in 3D. XD Oweguy - This looks really nice. I like the little bunny on his shirt (jk, I know it's a bat). The cape is pretty huge, but you did good, overall. Spacebuddies123, GM, and Webly - You three did not submit an image this time, so you're all going to be eliminated. Challenge 2 This time you can take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into any character from the fanfiction wiki, it can include stories you can edit from, too. This idea was submitted by Reddy. :D This challenge is due next Thursday. Chat 2 & Pictures Sprink: Bring on the entries. :D (Webly: Darnet, I thought the entries were due saturday XD) Fanny: HA HA! PREPARE FOR AL AS RIVER. Reddude"sky lynn as Jocelyn. :P Sprink: Hey, Reddy. Can you do me a favor from now on and mark your images as bonus pictures? Reddy: Sure, xD Cards: Here's Patsy as Stella!! Nad331: *coughs really loudly* Cards: Are you coughing to tell us something? (Cards: Can it be from your own story?) Nad331: I'm coughing because my throat hurts. Also, I didn't get a review. And don't go giving me one now, because I deleted my picture when I saw I didn't get a review. I don't know why, I just did. Sprink: I don't understand, Nad. What was your picture? Kenzen:He didn't submit OR upload an entry i checked, So therefore he should be eliminated, nor did he get a review or his he on the elimination Chart. Nad331: Okay, fine; I didn't submit a picture, but I was surprised when you missed me in the judging/elimination; and even more surprised when I wasn't in the elimination chart. Sprink: Well, I don't like that you lied. I just overlooked you, sorry. I was looking for three people that didn't submit as I had the total number of contestants wrong. You can have a chance this week, though. I didn't plan to eliminate more than three. Nad331: I sincerely apologize for lying. I would like to withdraw from the competition, though. Dakotacoons: Tsuyoshi as Wallace from Total Drama Chaos. Hikari: Seeing so many done already makes me feel late... I'll have mine done by Tuesday. Sprink: Okay, Nad. MTDM: Lea as Kristy! :D Thanks Red. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink. It's Brad as Kuro from Total Drama Oweguy. I hope you like it. Hikari: HEER ISH MINE!!! HAS ExTrEmElY ugly legs. HOPE YOO LIEK IT!! Mrodd: Millie as Celia :) Sprink: I will get to the judging as soon as I can, later today. :D probably in an half hour or so. AlRiver.png|Fanny's image. Mtdmtsce33333.png|MTDM's SorrySpinkkkk.png|Jasons Entry. Raphyancy.png|Patti Satti's Patsy_as_Stella.png|Patsy as Stella from Total Drama Remote by Cards DanteJim.png|Dante edit to look like Jim from Total Drama College (by Kenny) Edit_2.jpg|Dakota's Entry FrancescaMariana.png|Francesca as Mariana from Total Drama Amazon (Anonymos' Entry) Kendall Kiasd.png|Dark's entry Kendall as Jamie Kiasd Katrina_as_Sabrina_TSCE3_Entry_2_TDAFan99.png|Katrina as Sabrina TSCE Entry 2 TDAFan99 Celia2.0.png|Millie as Celia- Mrodd Al_as_Ace.png|Al as Ace (Hikari's (Kinz) Entry) Brad_as_Kuro.png|Oweguy's entry. Brad as Kuro. TSCESLJ.png|Reddy's Bonus Sheena_Edit.png|Bonus: Sheena Edited to look like Gabriella (by Kenny) Judging 2 Fanny - This is really good. River and Al share a resemblance so this is was a good choice. It looks perfect. Nothing I can complain about with it. MTDM - Not your best. I wish you could have replaced the lines better, but thanks for your effort. The color is pretty spot on. Jason - Well... I'm a little disappointed that you did only the top, but it does look really nice, what you have. I actually thought it was originally Willow, just with different hair. Patti Satti - I got to say, this looks really good. I think that even the eys are pulled off well, even though they're a little crazy. EVerything looks good, and your effort is noted. Cards - Looks good to me. No noticeable mistakes. Good job, man! Kenzen - This looks really great. I like that you used a model that looked little like the one you edited it to look like. It looks pretty spot on. Good job! Dakota - This looks like it could have been done slightly better... The head looks good, though, my issue is with the shirt collar. I'd also prefer it if you labeled who the pic was supposed to be in the thumbnail, but at least you mentioned it in the chat area. Nonny - This looks really good. I don't remember Mariana's hair looking like that, but I could be wrong. It looks great, overall. Dark - I like this. I especially like the edits you made to his hair and face. Hehe. TDAFan99 - Hm... I wish you used lines to outline things, and changed the clothing better. Sabrina has glasses, as well. I do like your idea, though. Mrodd - This is pretty good. The hair and hairband look a tad off, but I love the dress. It almost looks like a spider web. I appreciate that you attempted to make one of my most difficult characters. Kinz - I like everything, but the legs. They're crazy legs. o_O But I do like the tattoos, and other things. You did good with everything but those legs. XD Oweguy - I think this looks really good. The skull looks good, and everything. Good work. Elimination - Everyone submitted something. Great job, everyone! But there has to be an elimination... This is a toughie for me, as I feel it could be between two specific contestants... The person leaving the competition has to be TDAfan99. I'm really sorry, man. I don't mean any offense by it. I just liked the others better this time. Thanks a ton for competing! Challenge 3 This challenge is character specific. I haven't done one like that since the draw Brad a shirt challenge. I imagine Wayne having a vast and upper class wardrobe. This time I would like for you to take Wayne's image and draw him in a seasonal themed outfit. I don't want anything holiday related, just an image of him that he'd wear on an average day in the spring, summer, autumn/fall, or winter. You don't have to do each season, just one. I would like for him to generally look the same as he normally does in terms of skin and hair color. Feel free to change his hairstyle if you feel the need, or even add facial hair if you would like. There will be a sign up chart below. Because there are twelve people still competing, three people will each do one of the four seasons. It's first come, first serve, so if the one you most wanted to do is taken by three other contestants, you'll have to pick something else, sorry. Please stick with the season you initially chose. Winter - Jason, Oweguy, Cards Spring - Anonymos, MTDM Summer -Kenzen, Dakota, Fanny Fall/Autumn -Mrodd, Dark I look forward to the entries. This is due next Wednesday. Chat 3 & Pictures Sprink: *waits for entries* I chose Wayne as the model for this challenge, because I don't remember anyone making an edit of his character model... Sorry if anyone did, and I forgot. Reddude: Wow.... I've never edited Wayhne. Mostly cuz im scared of editing his hairstyle out xD Sprink: You can leave it how it is. Red, for your bonus pic you should have him wear something from each season. XD Kenzen:Trust me i will improve this Mrodd: I semi rushed this, I just got up from a nap for pregame and my parents are out of town getting a new bed :é Kenzen:Attack of the Waynes O.o Fanny: This took a while. Once I saw Nonny's I was trying to copy his T-Shirt look. Reddy: Nonny's Wayne = Garret. O.o Kenzen:BTW, Waynes tattoo is a Temporary 3 month tattoo he puts on every summer for looks XD Hikari: Mine is not as good as I planned, but here. FAIL tattoo added for originality. *shot* Anonymos: Yeah, Reddy, I know. Oweguy: Here's mine! MTDM: OMG! SpongeBob socks FTW! xP Dakota: Wayne in Summer. Wayne(Summer).png|Fanny WayneSpring.png|Nonny's Entry Wayne2.0.png|Wayne in Automn (Mrodd) SummertimeWayne.png|Hikari's (Kinz) Entry Wayneroomforimprovment.png|Summer Wayne (by Kenny) Wayneeedit.png|Wayne-Winter-Jason Wayne_Winter.png|By Cards777 Wayne.jpg|Dakota's Winter_Wayne.png|Oweguy's entry WAyne4.png|Dark's autumn entry Mtdm2.png|MTDM, :D Judging 3 Kenny - This does look nice. I do think that it doesn't really fit the character, too much, though. It looks like something a regular guy would wear. Now the tattoo... what is it? Is it a pocket knife? XD Overall, nothing too bad about this in the aesthetic sense, so good job. Sorry about my being picky. Fanny - This looks pleasant. The sleeves are uneven, and it seems like more could have been done with it. But it's definitely good. I think you did well making his arms without the long sleeves. Nonny - Hehe. I like the Garret reference. I think it looks really good. The sleeves aren't even, though, or where they should be at his angle, but it does look nice. Mrodd - This is... so beautiful... I love, love, love the styling. The sweater is really nice, and I like the idea of the hat. There are a lot of mistakes, though (like with short lines, or messed up lines), but I really love this image. It looks just like something Wayne would wear in Autumn... or winter, even. Good job with it. Kinz - I like this, but it looks a little... cheap. XD But it looks nice... if the challenge was to make Wayne look poor. XD/jk I like it, really. Jason - This looks good. You did a good job. Everything looks nice and neat, and fairly stylish. Cards - This looks pretty nice. It looks neat, but a little simple. Dakota - The shorts are weird, but I'd like them if the fly wasn't like that, and just plain. They'd be believable for him that way. The muscles... are slightly off, but they don't look horrible. There's a shirtless Wayne scene image on the ff wiki, so... that's what he looks like. Oweguy - Aw, I like this. I like it a lot, Owe. Everything looks well done. I just wish the scarf wasn't so bright, but that's only a small complaint. Dark - I like it a lot. Looks semi stylish, and well made. Nicely done. MTDM - I really like parts of this. There's some obvious flaws, like the random line on his wrist. I love the Spongebob socks. XD I wish you could make regular lines for outlines. I also wish you could upload pics, yourself. XD Elimination Choice - It's gotta be Patti Satti. So sorry. I like the ones you've submitted, but you didn't submit a pic this time. Thanks so much for joining! Challenge 4 Challenge four time. This time the challenge is to take a character model from the stories you've had permission to do in the past (in this camp), and edit them to look like a cartoon character from another show (anime counts). You can also make them look like a Muppet (or Sesame Street character)... Because... I love Muppets. XD Chat 4 and Pics Kenzen:The Tatto was a key and a key hole i guess XD Sprink: Oooh... XD Hikari: A-A-A-A-ANIME??!?!?!?! *foams at mouth* HERE AH COME!!! WOO!! Cards: The shirt is bad, but I worked hard on my pic and I'm proud of it! Fanny: Mine took a while. xD. Here it is though, Oweguy: Uh. I was eliminated first last camp. Can I do any character that I want to do? Cards: I read the thing wrong and now I have to re-do mine. Reddy: What do ya think of mine sprink? :D Cards: Is it only cartoon characters> Kenzen:I did so much work on the top half (re doing the hair again and again and again and again (you get the picture) to get it right i got tired and just recolered the bottom, I might give him jeans i doubt it though. Oweguy: I finished my entry. I had trouble deciding who to work on. Cards: I did a pic, but then I read that it was cartoon characters, so I removed it, and I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to be able to do a pic cuz now I am sick, so I hope that I won't get eliminated. Sprink: At least you tried, Cards. I'll take that into consideration. Reddy... Nice. I like him majorly. :D Kenzen:did you just add the crattoon character thing, when i read it it was character from a tv show i think. Sprink: No. I never changed it. Cards: I started to feel better and I was able to do a pic! Kenzen:I did a guy from a show NO one watches Sprink: Alright, since Nonny won't be back until Sunday, I wanted to give him a chance. I thought of having a second challenge without an elimination until next week (with a double elimination, and two required pics over the two week period), or just having the elimination extended until next Wednesday (with one elimination, and no extra challenge). Which one sounds best? Dark:Next Wensday Fanny: Not Wednesday. That's too long from now. Cards: The first one confuses me, so I vote for next Wednesday. Hikari: I'm sorry, but I have to quit... I can't find the time to do this. Besides, mine are bad. It was fun competing. Here's mine! Kristy as Tomo Takino from Azumanga Daioh! Also made a bonus. Judge whichever you like better. MTDM: Hikari, yours were awesome. D: Hikari, Sprink can't pick, you have to. A bonus is a bonus. :) Hikari: Okay, then judge mah Tomo Takino one. DuncanYancy.PNG|MTDM's Yancy as Dunan from Total Drama Island Tomo_Kristy.png|Kristy as Tomo Takino from Azumanga Daioh by Hikari! Oliveoyl(noelle).png|Noelle as Olive Oyl by Fanny Sce4.jpg|Al from Total Drama Tropics as Phineas from Phineas and Ferb - Dakota's Lea_as_Kate.PNG|TDALindsayfan1's Bonus(Not a Competitor)-Lea as a Pkmn Ranger Trainee Sandi_as_Stacy.png|Sandi as Stacy from Phineas and Ferb by Cards777 LOIS!.png|Luciana as Lois from Family Guy (Jason) Cacaca-ca ca-caca.png|Dark's entry with Cary as bobobo-bo bo-bobo (watch it XD) Yi_Min_as_Homer.png|Yi Min as Homer Simpson (Oweguy's Entry) CreighTyler.png|Creigh as Tyler from Total Drama Island, (you watch it? (XD) Its awesome) (By Kenny) Daisuketrainer.png|Reddy's Bonus ToribelleciReeve.png|A random real TV Persona Bonus: Reeve as Tori from Mythbusters (by Kenny) Naomi_Konata.png|Naomi as Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Hikari's bonus Judging 4 MTDM - Not bad. There are some mistakes, but the whole picture looks fairly good. Hikari - *decided to judge Kristy as Tomo* I love Tomo. I think this looks really well done. One of your best ones, yet. I think the coloring could have been better, but it does look well done, overall. Nice job. Dakota - This is a pretty absurd idea, as Al looks nothing like Phineas, but I actually really like this. I like it a whole lot. Nice job! Cards777 - I really like this picture. You did really well with it. The mouth looks a little thin, but I like everything else, and I love Stacy. 8D Jason - I think you did really well with this. I just think that one of the eyes looks off. Other than that, you did a great job. Dark - Haha. This is pretty funny. Not your best work, but I do like it pretty well. Good job on it. Owe- Yi Min and Homer? Um... Quite the creative character choices. XD I think it looks really awesome, though, so it seems like a great choice. You did really well this week. Fanny - This looks good, but a tad simple. Kenny - Nice. I really like this one. Awesome job! I have one question, though... Who's Tyler? jk :P Mrodd and Nonny - No pics. TT_TT Pokemon Bonuses - Love them. They look really good. Nice job, Reddy and tdalindsayfan! Elimination choice - This is a tough decision. I really want Nonny to get a chance, as I know he's away, right now. I guess, Mrodd is eliminated, and I'm giving Nonny one more chance. Sorry Mrodd. Thanks for competing though. I loved your pics. Challenge 5 Well, if you'll look on your right, you'll see an image I created for Total Character Creation. I ended up really loving this model, so I kept hold of it for this challenge in particular. This is probably the easiest challenge in the history of this camp. Color him in! ... That's it. Um... Make sure the colors suit him well. No edits, please, just add colors. The worst entry, or whoever doesn't submit an entry will be eliminated. Chat 5 & Pictures Sprink: *wants to see teh entries* Cards: Here is my entry!!!!! It wasn't showing, so I'll try to put it up again. Red: Mine fell in Gulf Waters. :3 xD Sprink: Sad. You should be happy you already won. XD Red: Yep. XD Cards: Poor dude that fell into the Gulf. Red: I know right? Help people like this guy who fell in the gulf; call 1800-555-5555 to donate to his cause. (NOTE: That's not a real number, it's from the second TDWT Aftermath. Sorry for spoilers XD) Dakota: Mine. Oweguy: Here's mine. Kenzen:When Due? Hikari: Done~ Sprink: Wednesday, Kenny. Fanny: Done! MTDM: FINALLY! I CAN UPLOAD MY OWN IMAGES! :DDDD Sprink: Thanks for uploading pics, everyone. I'll judge this, tomorrow, and have the challenge up. Be there! Kenzen: *waits* TSCE3TCCEdit.png|Fanny's The_Blank_Guy..._Person..._Dude.png|Joe Xd by Cards BlankmodelNonny.png|Nonny's Entry SCE5.jpg|Dakota's Entry BlankAs"Creg".PNG|I call him, Creg. MTDM Hikari_model.png|Hikari's Entry Sprink_model_colored_in.png|I shall call him Greg. (Oweguy's entry) AwkwardGuy.png|Ollie, The Awkward Hot-Shot. jason's entry. Awesomeness.png|Gold Chain Man (by Kenny) El_Rico.png|Dark's entry Ghorgon_the_Model.PNG|Ghorgon-TDALindsayfan1 (Another non-competitor bonus!) Model_as_Reddy.PNG|The bonus of TDALindsayfan1(Not competing)-Model as Reddy BoNusEnTrYSSS.png|Phil McStud. The Rich Hot Shot - Jasons Bonus Entry TSCEOilGuy.png|Red's bonus Judging 5 MTDM - You colored part of his hair on the side the same color as his skin. Everything looks fine, but the shirt. You should have stuck to one color, as it ends up making the shirt look unrealistic, and the color choices for the shirt are too bright. Hikari - You also forgot to color the section of hair the hair color, as opposed to his skin color. Too bad. The pants are also a bit too bright. Dakota - I like this, but I wish you had gone with two colors for the shirt. The light blue could have replaced the red to make this look even better. Cards777 - I like the colors you chose. I wish you had filled in the line on the left with his hair color, as opposed to his skin color. Other than that, this looks good. Jason - Again, the hair color should be in the section on the left wear you colored his skin the wrong color. Other than that, I thing this works really nicely, in a way I wasn't expecting. Nice job. Dark - You also colored the hair section on the left the skin color. If it wasn't for that and the unnatural yellow on the bottom of the shoes, this would have been perfect. Owe- I like this, Owe. Nice job. Fanny - I didn't imagine him this way, but I love how he turned out. All the colors blend really nicely together. Good job. Kenny - I love this, Kenny. This is my favorite one of the week. You chose the perfect colors for me, and the gold chain and shading add to it. Nicely done. Nonny - The colors are pretty obnoxious, but you made them work. Very nice, Nonny! Welcome back. Elimination - Some of you made some mistakes... But the person leaving the competition is MTDM. I'm really sorry man. Thanks for joining, and being really regular with your submissions. Challenge 6 The time has come! I finally remembered to ask TDIwriter for permission to use the character models I made for his stories in this competition. (Yay!) For this challenge, I would like you to take a character model from Return to Total Drama Island or Total Drama: Second Chance and make them into a totally different character. It can be preexisting, but I'd prefer originals. This challenge is due next Wednesday. Chat 6 & Pictures Sprink: Yay for RtTDI and TD:SC! Anonymos: Done! Cards: Not my best entry, but I like it! Kenny:I love this entry, it is an edit of Bobby from TD:SC Sprink: He's so friendly that he lends his shirt to strangers? XD Ben:He was shirtless hobo, i know a guy who never wheres a shirt. And plus i was playing Basketball at the time. RAWR. Kenzen:I take that as a yes? Fanny: DONE! Oweguy: Finished. I had trouble giving him a name so I made his name a nick name. Dark: He has transparent rigs FYI XD Sprink: This will be judged later today. Still a little time for those who are missing pics. NewKim.png|Marcie, The Sweet/Peppy Girl. - Jason Tristanlightning.png|Tristan as Lightning, the Jock - Fanny's Kevin_as_Wiz.png|Kevin as "Wiz" the wizard. (Oweguy's entry) Ben..png|Ben, The Friendly Guy (by Kenny) Nicole_Goth.png|Nicole as Violet, the Evil Goth. By Cards777 Rosie.png|Nonny's Entry: Zuma as Rosie, the sweetheart Hank27.png|Hank,The wannabe gangster(Morgan edit,by Dark) Judging 6 Hikari - No entry. Dakota - No entry. This isn't starting out well. XD Cards777 - This looks pretty good. She actually looks like a singer that I'm a fan of. XD Jason - This looks really good, Jason. I think it even may be... perfect. O_O Good job with it. Dark - This looks alright. I like the invisible rings, but the monobrow isn't amazing. XD Owe - I'm not a fan of wizards, but there's no denying that this looks really good. Nice job, Owe. 8D Fanny - This isn't much of a stretch from the original character, but it looks fine. Kenny - This looks really good, Kenny. It reminded me of the fact that I haven't done any shirtless guy challenges this season. XDDD Nonny - A nice opposite type change. I like it. The outfit is slightly hoochie, though. Elimination: Okay, so Hikari and Dakota are out for a lack of pics being uploaded this week. Sorry, guys. You know how it is. Thanks for being regular other times, though. Challenge 7 For this challenge you can finally work on some of the Total Drama Super Powered character models. There will be a series of options where you will give a character a super costume or plain clothes, depending on what their main pic has them wearing. I'd prefer it if you made the superhero costume relate to their power somehow, if you choose that option. First come, first serve, so put you name next to the option you would like to do. #Acid Tongue in plain clothes. Oweguy #Cloudburst in plain clothes. #Flip Flop in a superhero costume. #Freestyle in a superhero costume. #Her Royal Hotness in plain clothes. Cards777 #Man Kitten in a superhero costume. (human form :P) #Moodswing in plain clothes. Jason Talk To Me! 18:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #Random Imaginary Person Summoner Girl in a superhero costume. #Sandstorm in plain clothes. --'Ken Eleven!' 22:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) #The Flaming Guy in plain clothes (do not use his alternate plain clothes pic, but you can use his superhero pic without the mask as the base).-User:Darkdonpatch #The Perfect Gentleman in plain clothes. Fanny #Vanity in plain clothes. Anonymos This is due next Wednesday. Chat 7 & Pictures Sprink: Yay, you can use these characters finally. 8D Reddy: For my bonus, I'm gonna edit the Perfect gentlemen, but not in plain clothes so saomeone else can pick that. :P Sprink: Sounds interesting. Kenzen:For my entry, It will look pretty =D Jason: Hate you cards >_> Kenzen:Note to self never do shirt detail again =D Oweguy: Sprink. You haven't updated the elimination chart just to remind you. Fanny: Done! And this took a while, with the pants and such before it finally looked right! Oweguy: I'm finished. Just to let you know Sprink I fixed her chest a little. It kind of looked weird. Moodswingedit.png|jasons entry Sandstorm_Plain.png|Sandstorm Plain (by Kenny) ThePerfectGentleman.png|The Perfect Gentleman in normal clothes - Fanny Acid_Tongue_in_plain_clothes.png|Acid Tongue in plain clothes (Oweguy's entry) Her_Royal_Hotness_Regular_Clothes.png|Her Royal Hotness in regular clothes by Cards. And BTW, she's holding her cell phone. VanityRegularClothes.png|Nonny's Entry. FlamingGuyPic2.png|Dark's Entry XD Judging 7 Everyone submitted! Awesome! Thanks, guys. Cards777 - I think this looks really good. I guess I would have preferred her in short pants, as opposed to a skirt. Jason - I actually like this a lot. I like the hair and sunglasses, especially. The top is slightly weird to me, but you did great. Dark - I like the effort on the shoes and pant legs. Unfortunately the muscles are off a little bit, and probably should have been erased. The crotch on the pants also looks a little off, sorry. Owe - Not too complicated, but I think it looks good. I understand the chest problem. I don't usually use that kind of chest that they use for certain girls on TDI, but I went with that for Acid Tongue. Fanny - This is awesome. I gave a little laugh at the fancy bowtie. The clothes look nice, too. I think this is the best entry you've submitted in this camp. Nice job. Kenny - Kenzen, this is really nice! The shirt looks amazing. I appreciate the detail and effort that must have took. Awesome job! (the tattoos are slightly thin that you added, but that's okay) Nonny - This looks really good. Nice job. I think the sweater should have been by her neck more by the neck on our left. Otherwise, it looks great. Elimination: Well, everyone did really nice, I think. Great job, everyone. The person out of the competition is... Dark. Sorry, man. Everyone was a little better this time, making it a tough decision. You did great, again, so sorry... Challenge 8 For this challenge, it's a free week. You can use character models from TD:BI, TDR, TDT, TDW, TDTT, TDSP, RtTDI, TD:SC, Endurance, and TDInfinity. Make one character look however you would like. You can change hair color, skin color, clothes, etc. You can also use alternate outfits for characters as the base if you would like (That includes Grant, Eduardo, Tamira, Brad, Beau, Hedda, El Serpiente, Jonathan, Jon Pierre, Man Kitten (?), Micky D., Robert, Stefan, The Flaming Guy, and Yancy). Chat 8 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to what the six of you come up with. Cards: I just noticed that there are only six of us left!! Cards: Here's mine!!!!!!!!! Sprink: Wow... Uriah looks so much like Freddie. O_O Kenny:I redid her shirt twice so this took a while Reddy: I support kenny. (Cuz then I'll be able to say on the original TSCE "Isnt odd we all wound up winning anyway?" about teh final 3 XD) Sprink: I didn't even realize that. o_O Kenny has a lot of great competition, though, so it could be anyone. Kenzen:I am the ONLY person who has made it to the final three the past two seasons still in this game, My greatest comp i believe would be *cleared out*(I will tell you if you ask me on chatango PM). Also, If its anyone else i might have a mental breakdown, XD. Oweguy: Finished mine. Fanny: DONE! Sprink: All posted? Awesome guys. I will judge this tomorrow, or Tuesday. Kenzen:I love free week it gives you the ability to get that idea you had and turn it into a picture XD. Oweguy: You should judge them today. I don't want to wait until Tuesday. BloodRose.png|Nonny's Entry: Yesenia as Blood Rose, the goth girl Daisy123.png|Daisy, the "Queen" Bee - Fanny's Uriah_as_Freddie.png|Uriah as Freddie Benson dressed as his character on iCarly, Peeta by Cards777 Kendall_as_David.png|Kendall as David, the Skater (Oweguy's entry) Cessa.png|Cessa, The Loving Girl (by Kenny) Edgy_model.png|Florence as Feliciana, The Edgy Model. (Jason) Judging 8 Cards777 - I'm still amazed by how much this looks like Freddie. I appreciate your effort, and the ambitious attempt at argyle. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work. I'm sorry. I think everything other than the shirt and socks look good, though. Jason - This is pretty weird, but... I love it. I think it's cool. You did a nice job, and you thought outside the box. Owe - Kendall sure gets used a lot in this camp. XD But this looks nice. I like the hair, hat, and outfit. You did good. Fanny - This is fairly strange, but I like it for some reason. You did a nice job with it. Is she supposed to be old, or just have dyed her hair silver? XD Kenny - This looks really good, Kenny. It looks like an all new character. Very well done. I think the hair looks flat on our left side, but it looks great, other than that. Nonny - Really nice, Nonny. I think this is my favorite entry that you've done. It looks great. Details like the spiderweb are hard to pull off, but you did, and it looks great. Elimination: Eliminations keep getting more difficult, because everyone is really great this time. Unfortunately, someone has to go. So... Because the others were better this week, that means that Cards777 is out. Sorry, man. You did awesome!! Challenge 9 Okay.... Changing the old challenge. Make a Total Drama Super Powered character look like a character from Total Drama Time Travel. This is due next Tuesday. Chat 9 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to what you all come up with. Kenzen:So we edit there costume too? Sprink: Yeah. The challenge states to make the costume fit with the ethnicity you go with. It doesn't have to be traditional garb (while it can be), maybe something more modern. Kenzen:This challenge confuses me so. Anonymos: I'm confused, too... I don't entirely understand what your asking us to do. Fanny: Yeah..... Kenzen:Sprink, The Contestants have officially been confuzzeled Sprink: ... Huh.... Okay, let me think up a new challenge, guys. Sorry. Sprink: Hopefully that's less confusing. Not to creative, but... Eh. I'm not in challenge idea mode. XD Kenzen:Give me time and i will realize what to do, if we did the previos challenge XD Fanny: Oh and Sprink, her hair is dyed gray, she's still sixteen. xD. Anonymos: Okay, I think I can figure this challenge out. XD Oweguy: Here's my entry! Fanny: Here's mine. Sorry it was another Bianka. I didn't know Jason did one too and I didn't want an hour and ten minutes work to go to waste. Oweguy: All we need now is Kenzen's entry and the challenge is finished. Kenzen;Not to be the downer, but to be the downer i won't have mine in till Saturday or Sunday, School juts took hold of my life, Grrrr Oweguy: Sorry Kenz. I have to go to school too but I manage to get the camp stuff done after school. Sprink: That's alright by me, Kenny. :) Kenzen:When i am not working on school i am working on a boardwalk at my grandparents, and my grandparents computer is one the fritz Oweguy: Sorry Kenz. But it's cool you're working on a boardwalk. Kenzen:Pic will be up within the hour, Or the day >_> Sprink: Sorry, everyone. I'll have to judge this tomorrow. ElliasFlorence.png|Elli as Florence (Nonny's Entry) FreeToMark.png|Freestyle as Mark (by Kenny) Elli_as_Bianka.png|Elli as Bianka - Jason Man_Kitten_as_El_Serpiente.png|Man Kitten as El Serpiente. (Oweguy's entry) AcidTongueBianka.png|Fanny's Judging 9 Nonny - Nice job with this! It seems like a random combination, but I like it. The afro looks odd, but this is quite nice. Good job. Kenny - Impressive, Kenny. This looks like it took loads of effort. I greatly appreciate that. Everything clothing related looks perfect. My only issue is that the mouth looks a little low, and the hair looks a little tall. Other than that, nice job. Jason - Nice work. This looks really good, so I appreciate your effort. Oweguy - I like this, too. The mask looks hilarious. XD My only issue is that you wlimmed his stomach down a little. I would have liked it if you left it the former way, but it looks fine. Fanny - Thanks for the entry. It seems pretty obvious, though, that you copied Bianka's body and pasted it under Acid Tongue's head. I'm fine with copying and pasting, but not for the entire image. Elimination: Fanny. Sorry, man. I like the other entries better this time. Challenge 10 For this challenge, I would like the final four to do a sleepwear or swimwear picture for one of my character models. Also, you can use a character I've already done swimwear or sleepwear for as a base, but change it up if you go with that. This is due next Wednesday. Chat 10 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to the entries, as always. Kenzen:I have no ideas, I will keep thinking Oweguy: Whoot! Final four! Oweguy: Here's my entry! Sprink: Bianka is definitely a popular character to recolor. XD Reddy: is this gonna be like last season and have the final 4 fly bye in a whole day? xD Oweguy: You're co-host right Reddy? I sometimes seem to forget you're here. Kenzen: He isn't co-hosting, but he is bonus submitter somethimes Oweguy: Hey look. All the entries are up. BiankaSwimsuit.png|Bianka in her Swimsuit: Nonny's Entry Yesenia_Swimwear.png|Yesenia in her swimwear. (Oweguy's Entry) Underwarebianka.png|Bianka in her sleepwear. - Jason YiMinSleepwear.png|Yi Min in his PJ's (by Kenny) Judging 10 Nonny - The out fit is tiny. XD I think it would make for sense to the time she's from for her to have more modest swimwear. But it does look good. Owe - This looks off, mostly because of the body shape/knees and ankles. Jason - This looks fine, but why would someone wear a girdle to bed? XDDD Kenny - Really nice, Kenny. The cut of the tank top is perfect. This looks great. I also like that you changed his expression. Elimination: Owe. Sorry man. The others were better this time, but you did awesome in this comp. You made some awesome pics. Thanks for competing! Challenge 11 I make a lot of secondary characters. Some, I have an image in my mind as to what they look like, and I would like to see. You can recolor any character I've done to make them look like the secondary character. Here's the list of ones I want to see. One option per contestant. Some are harder than others. This is due Sunday. #The Japanese Game Show Host from Total Drama Reality. #Karina Hamilton from Total Drama Reality - She is described as a shallow celebrity. She is based on Paris Hilton. She is described in the chapter A Vapid, Self Absorbed Celebrity is My New Bestie.--'Ken Eleven!' 03:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) #Zen's twin brothers described in her bio. #Bryan's grandma as described in his bio. Jason Talk To Me! 16:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) #Brooha, caveman bully to Quog. As described in Animal Distraction in Total Drama Time Travel. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Spork, see Brooha. #Connie Muldoon, middle aged tourist woman as described in Trivial Pursuers in Total Drama Tropics. #Sir Penry Wiggins, English Gentleman as described in Animal Distraction in Total Drama Time Travel. #Sir Edwin, as described in A Pirate's Strife for Me in Total Drama Time Travel. #Any of Florence's singing pirate crew, as described in A Pirate's Strife for Me in Total Drama Time Travel. Chat 11 & Pictures Sprink: I might make the list longer, later. Kenzen: The Final Three as i predicted, I am glad to be apart of it. Reddy: *pokes Kenny* dont mess up dont mess up dont mess up XD jk Kenzen:Thanks for the uh, confidence. Anonymos: Sprink, I actually thought about the time period in relation to the swimsuit, after I had posted this, but I thought it looked pretty, so I didn't want to go and change it. I'm going to what and see what's posted later, before I choose, because I don't really have a good idea of what I'd like to do for these. Kenzen: I might change but for now, Karina is my pic. Kenzen:It was doing great, until i got to the legs, so unless i finish this is my bonus and i am waiting for more choices. SPrink: If you guys have a character you remember, please suggest them. I'll add Brooha and Spork to the list, and Connie Muldoon. Kenzen:Qoug's Dad(?) Sir Henry Williams or what ever, Kazehaya Shota, and um Lady Perlatives Husband or Boyfreind or whatever, I don't want to use them but theys an idea. I also think that the pic had a chance so i added on XD File:Karinabonus.png|Vanity as Karina (by Kenny) File:Brooha.png|Nonny's Entry: Buoyancy Lad as Brooha... or Spork... Judging 11 I'll make this quick. Kenny, this is one of your best. Nonny, pretty nice. I wish you chose a bigger character to use, as Brooha and Spork were only described as being bigger than Quog. XD But that's okay. Jason is out for no entry. Sorry, man. You've done amazing in this camp, but Kenny and Nonny were right there along with you. Thanks so much for competing. I appreciated seeing your pics each time. Challenge 12 For this challenge I would like both of you to make two images. You can use whatever characters you usually can. The challenge is for you to make a character however you want, but then, making another character related to them somehow. They can be a close friend, or relative, or whatever else you can think of. The major thing I want to see from this challenge is some part of the images looking similar to the other, so they are easy to connect to each other. This challenge will be due next Sunday. Chat 12 & Pictures Sprink: Congrats to our final two. Kenzen:I started but then failed, So here is my failed first image as a bonus. Sprink: Kk. I actually think he looks pretty good. Kenzen:I didn't like the legs XD Kenzen:I will use one of these (Different color scheme pics), but i haven't decided, I will change one to Entry and Not bonus when i decided. Kenzen:I failed again :( Kenzen:Jay and JP are Dating XD Reddy: Wow.... Can I hear a squeak from Nonny? *silence* No! Nonny! Don't let zkenny win! It'll ruin the epic cycle! xD Anonymos: Okay, I'm here and done! Jay,SportySpanish.png|Jay, The Sporty Flirt (by Kenny) Danieledit.png|JP, The Dumb Jock (by Kenny) BFF1.png|Nonny's First Entry: Kelly, the first BFF (Sprinkle Mist edit) BFF2.png|Nonny's Second Entry: Ellie, the second BFF (Sky Lynn edit) Kenzen'sfailedfirsttry,bonus..png|Bonus - Gavin, The Funny Guy (by Kenny) Anotherfail.png|Bonus - Name, Stereotype (by Kenny) Jay,SportyEnglish.png|Bonus - Jay, The Sporty Chick (by Kenny) Judging 12 Kenny - Your pics are nice. I get the connection, but if they were dating they could have shared a necklace or ring that connected them better. The guy's hair seemed weird... Nonny - I like the idea, though it is similar to Katie and Sadie, though there was no rule against that. XD I honestly do not like the second one's outfit. Sorry. I do really like that you connected them with the heart necklace thingy. Nice job on that. Okay, I think for this final challenge, you were kind of even. I must make the decision based on the entire season. So the winner is... Kenny! Congrats, Kenny! I felt that throughout the season, you really stepped up the quality of your images, compared to previous seasons. I was greatly impressed by several of your entries, throughout the season. Great job. Nonny, you did great, too, (except on the week you missed :P, but that was beyond your control). I just felt that Kenny did better. Thanks for competing though. Post-Winner Chat Sprink: Great job to everyone. I felt that this was the best season, yet (no offense to past contestants :P). Reddy: Nuuuuu!!!! Kenny won! D: jk XD (I miss competing in this xD) Sprink: Maybe I could have an All-Star season? :P Reddy: YES! :D Fanny: Kenny finally won! I wouldn't mind an all-star season. XD. Oweguy: Congrats Kenny! And Sprink I hope you make the new page soon because I'll definetly be joining. Sprink: I'm going to wait to start the page, as I may be going someplace for a few weeks, soon. All-Star would be invitational, though. people who did well, or made it far. Kenny:Like me, XD. And whenever you ask you can use pics of mine for next season banner. and I did connect the two sorta, They share shoes, and the numbers are reverse of each other 42 and 24. Anonymos: I figured that Kenny would win. Good job, and you totally deserved it!! It only took three seasons... XD Reddy: You both did good, and I totally expected Kenny to win. gestures for his "Nonny Won" party to get off-screen* ^-^;;;; XD you both equally deserved it... :P Kenzen:Oh yeah well it may have taken me three season and to screw up a challenge and to misjudge hip placement and to enter like seven images because I was so worried my pics would be crap, and that.... Where was i going with this? MTDM: Ooh, all-stars could be te final 5 in TSCE1, the final 5 in TSCE2, but since Reddy & Kenny made it twice... Second place, 4, 5, 6, 7. And the final 5 on here, the same thing I said for TSCE2. LoL Fanny: I've made it to the final five both times I've competited. Kenzen:I've made it to the final three every season. MTDM: If Sprink does do what I suggested, here's the cast: *Chimmy *Kenny *Reddy *Spenny *Dark *Fanny *MTDM *Jessica *Usitgz *Tdafan *Nonny *Jason *Owe *Cards *Hikari (a.k.a. Kinz) :D Reddy: In my opinion, all three winners and two runner-ups(cuz Kenny was runner up season 1) should make it. That would make Chimmy, Me, Kenny, Dark, and Nonny in it. Then, the one-hit wonders, people who only made one pic, and then people who have made it far (Jay, Owe, Fanny, MTDM, etc.) Usitgz: It would be awesome if I made it to allstars! I mean I git 7th on my one try! Anf I agree with whaty Reddy and MTDM both said. :) Cards: An AllStar season would be intersting. CONGRATS KENNY!!!!! That was supposed to go first XD Fanny: *holds a politcal sign* Fanny for All-Stars! XD Sprink:TDObsessed suggested Fans vs. Faves. I like that idea. I would select the faves ( my faves, and ones that did well), and ivite them to compete. Fans would be newbies, or ones that otherwise are not faves, so everyone can compete. Of course, It might be more like an audition, as there would be few spots, meaning that people would request being on. But to make it even, it wouldn't be divided by teams. Anonymos: All of these sound really cool! I would most definitely compete, if invited! Kenzen:I like F Vs. F seems like a chance to show wipper snappers a thing or two. XD. I would compete if invited and it would be really coool cause it would be a season with a my pic banner XD. Oweguy: I sure hope I'm in the all-star season because I made it far this season. Fourth place. Elimination Table Category:Finished Category:Art Camps